The present invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to animal imaging systems and methods that facilitate user interaction with samples such as live animals.
Current imaging systems for imaging animal specimens typically provide an imaging apparatus in an enclosed volume. The enclosed volume is desirable for keeping unwanted or stray light from adversely affecting the images of a sample under investigation. The source or location of detected light from within the sample helps identify portions of the sample, such as traced molecules in a particular portion of a mouse, where an activity of interest may be taking place. Certain in-vivo imaging applications, for example, might include analysis of detected fluorescent or luminescent emissions from internal or external portions of the sample. Analysis of these emissions enable one to better understand characteristics of the activities or interactions taking place on or within the sample.
Detecting the luminescent or fluorescent emissions may involve image capture over a short period of time or over an extended period of time, e.g., seconds or minutes. A live sample is typically anesthetized during this time period to prevent movement that could compromise the image capture process. Additionally, time series images of the sample may be taken in certain analyses.
Current animal image detection systems typically include an enclosed box with an internal imaging system. An opening is typically provided to allow access to the interior. The sample generally needs to be positioned within the box at an appropriate position, and orientation, to enable effective imaging. However, manipulation of the sample within a constrained volume of the box can be tedious and problematic; access to the interior of a small instrument adversely limits the user interaction. For example, user manipulation and adjustment of sample restraints and/or a nosecone can be particularly difficult in the constrained volume provided by current systems. Further, for certain samples, such as mice having immune deficiencies, it may be necessary or desirable to control the environment for the sample as much as possible to reduce or prevent contamination of the sample. For example, transport of the sample between a hooded preparation station and the imaging device can present contamination issues that are inadequately addressed by current animal imaging systems.
Therefore it is desirable to provide animal imaging systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems.